La Genèse d'Irene Adler
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Où commencer? (Au commencement, vous dira la Femme) Et c'est donc ainsi que tout commence.Elle s'appelait Irene Adams et elle naquit au cœur du New Jersey, le rugissement coloré des années 80 dans le sang mais La Femme devait naître bien des années plus tard. Une petite histoire de la Genèse d'Irene Adler.


**Titre:** La Genèse d'Irene Adler

 **Auteure** : Moranion

 **Traductrice** : Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Correctrice** : Lunalice

 **Rating** : **M**

 **Pairing** :

Irene Adler & Sherlock Holmes – Irene Adler/Geoffrey Norton – Sherlock Holmes/John Watson – Irene Adler/Various

 **Genre(s)** : General

 **Nombre de mots** : 3 250

 **Disclaimers** : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.

 **Notes** :  
Le lien vers la version originale, _Snakes In My Hair or How To Become The Woman_ , se trouvera dans le tableau habituel. Mes remerciements éternels à Lunalice, pour la qualité et la précision de sa relecture. Sur ce, bonne lecture !S'il y'avait besoin d'éclaircissements, n'hésitez pas à demander dans un MP :)

* * *

Où commencer? (Au commencement, vous dira la Femme. _In Medias Res_ n'est qu'une gentille petite snobinarderie pour ceux qui n'ont pas grand-chose à raconter. Les commencements sont importants. Les préliminaires, réchauffer les muscles et tout le reste. Commencer par le haut et redescendre lentement jusqu'aux parties les plus intéressantes. L'anticipation, ma chère, l'anticipation c'est déjà la moitié du plaisir. )

* * *

Et c'est donc ainsi que tout commence.

Elle s'appelait Irene Adams et elle naquit au cœur du New Jersey, le rugissement coloré des années 80 dans le sang. La Femme devait naître bien des années plus tard, dans de nombreux endroits et de plus d'un ventre

* * *

 _Maman_ lui apprend à danser et à lire Sun Tzu, à cracher son venin avec grâce, à extraire les globes oculaires d'un homme avec ses ongles et à le mener au septième ciel avec sa bouche.

« Les femmes sont beaucoup plus compliquées, _chérie_ , tu devras apprendre par toi-même comment procéder avec elles. » dit-elle à Irene. Irene suit les injonctions de sa mère et fait une autre découverte par la même occasion : rien n'a meilleur goût qu'un défi.

* * *

« Entre hommes et femmes, il n'y a guère de différence. » _Maman_ brosse ses cheveux grisonnants, son sourire est carnassier : « Passe-moi mes boucles d'oreille, _chérie_! Toutefois, si j'en juge mon expérience, les femmes tendent à être infiniment plus intéressantes bien qu'il existe des remarquables exceptions. »

L'expérimentation par essais-erreurs, apparemment.

Sa première fois avec une femme elle a seize ans et c'est avec une rousse sublime avec des membres taillés dans l'albâtre, qui jure comme un charretier et qui embrasse comme un ange. Sa langue de velours la fait encore frémir des semaines après.

Sa première fois avec un homme elle est à quelques jours de ses dix-neuf ans, certainement un peu plus tard que la moyenne, mais elle a eu beaucoup de mal à en trouver _un_ qui soit suffisamment intéressant.

* * *

Tout commence avec un homme. (De toute façon, ça commence toujours avec un homme.)

Elle aime se battre avec les hommes plus qu'elle aime les baiser, mais tout de même .Celui-ci n'est même pas une exception remarquable mais son estime pour lui croît malgré elle. C'est trop tard qu'elle s'en rend compte avec un petit pincement au cœur.

« Je pourrai jouer les Hélène de Troie pour toi toute la journée, chéri, » lui dit-elle « mais je resterai toujours Médée. » lui dit-elle.

Pour faire simple, c'est là un fameux gâchis de bonnes métaphores mais pas la peine de s'attarder là-dessus : elle ne peut décidemment pas lui dire tout de go qu'en fait elle est Méduse, si ? (Allons bon… ne révèle pas tous tes plans, même cachés dans des métaphores.

Ça ne fera de bien à personne de savoir qu'Irene comme Hélène ne choisira jamais un seul homme et que comme Médée elle ne regrette jamais la douleur qu'elle inflige.

* * *

À Juilliard, elle étudie l'opéra. Elle s'ennuie déjà à mourir avant même que ses nouvelles Louboutin ne se soient faites à son pied.

Mais la Ville, la Ville est autrement plus intéressante. C'est la Grosse Pomme après tout, et elle avait toujours _beaucoup_ aimé les pommes.

 _« Prends ce que tu veux, et laisse ce qui ne t'intéresse pas ! »_ Pouvait-elle lire dans l'une des lettres de sa mère. Elle sèche donc les cours qui ne lui plaisent pas et refuse d'apprendre les morceaux au programme, faisant sa propre sélection. Une semaine avant l'évaluation, le responsable de sa section la convoque dans son bureau.

« Miss Adams, je suis impressionné vous êtes une jeune femme déterminée et volontaire à travailler pour atteindre les objectifs qu'elle s'est fixée…. » Il lui sourit, et ses yeux porcins clignent rapidement. « Toutefois, vous avez, me semble-t-il, acquis une certaine… réputation. »

Irene penche la tête et réprime un soupir. Ils savent tous les deux où va les mener la conversation. Elle repousse ses cheveux en arrière, montrant clairement la marque d'une morsure en train de s'estomper. La marque est bien trop petite pour être faite par un homme mais il est trop stupide pour le remarquer. C'est dommage, ça aurait accéléré un peu les choses.

« Aux vues de votre talent évident, je serai prêt à vous accorder les notes maximales à votre évaluation prochaine tant que vous ne vous refuseriez pas à me donner une certaine _compensation_ en raison du _dérangement_ que cela sera pour moi. » Son regard sur ses cuisses se fait insistant.

Son sourire carnassier devient soyeux, elle croise les jambes (toujours de la façon dont le fait une lady) pour lui donner un petit aperçu d'un porte-jarretelle noir.

« Bien entendu monsieur Richardson. Vous d'abord! »

Ses pupilles s'étrécissent : « Je suis heureux que nous ayons trouvé un terrain d'entente, miss Adams. Cependant, comment saurais-je que vous tiendrez parole ? »

« C'est vous qui me faite une faveur ... » _Penche la tête, souris plus largement_. _Pauvre fou, tu ferais mieux de t'enfuir tant que tu le peux_. « Comme vous me l'avez si justement dit, il est dans mon intérêt que vous soyez dans de bonnes dispositions ! »

« Merveilleux !» Il lui fait un clin d'œil alors qu'il la ramène à la porte de son bureau. Elle lui retourne son clin d'œil et éteint le dictaphone dans sa poche. La semaine suivante elle obtient les notes maximales sans que Richardson ait à lever le petit doigt. Quand il la convoque une seconde fois dans son bureau et qu'il pose une main sur son genou, elle lui rit au nez, envoie les enregistrements à la presse et ne revient pas l'année suivante (et même l'année d'après). (Attendez…vous aviez cru qu'elle allait se compromettre ainsi ? Qu'elle était une _catin_ ? _Oh là là , monsieur, oh là là,_ aurait dit Jim Moriarty.

* * *

Les gens ont tendance à être particulièrement stupides, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Une personne intelligente n'a pas besoin de la beauté seule et la beauté n'est pas supposée faire bon ménage avec l'intellect, mais si les ongles d'Irene sont acérés, son esprit l'est plus encore.

Elle a Machiavel a côté de son rouge à lèvres couleur de sang, elle garde Marx à côté de ses chaussures et ses secrets blottis contre son cœur. Elle tresse des serpents dans ses cheveux , enduit sa peau pâle de venin et ne s'occupe que d'elle-même comme d'un trésor. Elle a la clef pour ouvrir toutes les portes, scintillant et tissant sa toile mais toujours aussi merveilleusement humaine.

Ses yeux brillants ont le feu des diamants qu'exhibent les autres femmes, toujours souriante et elle ne cesse de de chanter, toujours chanter. Bach sous la douche, Mozart dans le hall de son appartement, Bowie en virevoltant dans la rue en même temps que sa langue qui s'affaire entre les cuisses des plus belles femmes de la nuit. La courbe de ses hanches suffirait à mettre la ville à genoux et au final c'est plus ou moins ce qu'il se passe.

Une maison aux murs tendus de rouge, un sabbat où les femmes se donnent les noms de Cléopâtre, Néfertiti, Hypatie ou même la Marquise de Merteuil. Elles sont celles qui lui donnent des coups de fouet sur son dos et qui lui mettent ensuite le même fouet dans la main. C'est une révélation pour le moins inattendue. (Elle a passé toute sa vie à faire demander grâce aux autres mais il ne lui était pas encore venu à l'esprit qu'elle pourrait procéder comme _ça_.)

* * *

« Je suis terriblement fière de toi, _chérie_! » lui dit _Maman_ alors qu'Irene l'embrasse sur la joue : « J'ose espérer ! » et là ce sont deux sourires qui pourraient détruire le monde. (C'est une bonne chose qu'elles aient toutes deux d'autres chats à fouetter).

Elle est née Irene Adams et après des années c'est la seule chose qu'elle changera. Elle s'appelle maintenant Irene Adler : un serpent venimeux avec des ailes et quelques lettres déplacées, parce qu'annoncer vos plans a tendance à en gâcher le plaisir de l'exécution.

(Une femme raisonnable aurait gardé son nom, insipide, facile à oublier, et convenant parfaitement à quelqu'un qui pourrait réduire le monde en elle ne voulait pas réduire le monde en cendres, elle voulait juste le baiser à lui en faire perdre la tête, et si elle le faisait, ce serait avec _classe_.)

* * *

L'Angleterre est absolument splendide, les nouvelles saveurs des gens et de leurs désirs cachés luisent sur sa langue. Et croyez-le ou non mais la saveur d'une aristocrate ne diffère en rien d'une femme de plus basse extraction. Elle tisse des fantasmes pour les hommes des Services Secrets et en retour ils lui tissent des récits merveilleux encore plus improbables que des contes pour enfants.

Elle a un trésor invisible entre ses mains, l'Angleterre rampe à ses pieds et elle pourrait tout brûler sur son passage, oh oui, elle pourrait. Mais une pile de cendres, ce n'est pas très divertissant.

Elle voit l'opportunité et la saisit avant même d'en avoir envisagé tous les tenants et aboutissants, parce que ça serait vraiment quelque chose que d'avoir toute l'Angleterre à genoux. Mais elle s'attire plutôt des ennuis en la personne de Jim Moriarty, qui l'effraye plus qu'elle n'ose le dire, parce que quand elle le regarde droit dans les yeux elle ne voit qu'un homme qui veut détruire le monde, mais il lui offre Sherlock Holmes et c'est là que la situation dérape légèrement.

* * *

Ce n'était pas censé être différent de d'habitude, rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire, un homme de plus à éblouir puis à abattre avec une précision exquise qui ressemble plus à une claque qu'une caresse, mais qui s'attarde pourtant un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne le faut. Elle s'avance, le manteau voltige derrière elle, elle sent la doublure de soie contre sa peau, et c'est là qu'elle commet sa première erreur.

 _C'est pour vous monsieur Holmes_ , pense-t-elle en prenant soin de laisser une trace estompée de son passage, la marque de ses lèvres sur sa joue. Après tout, il est plutôt _brillant_. Son erreur est là : changer la sonnerie de son téléphone parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter de faire son entrée sans une introduction digne de ce nom, et continuer à se dire qu'elle en avait fini pour de bon avec cette mission alors qu'il aurait dut lui apparaître clairement qu'elle n'a même pas vraiment commencé.

* * *

Jim est un psychopathe, mais pour être franche, elle a déjà vu pire.

Holmes joue dans une toute autre catégorie, il n'est pas tant une exception remarquable qu'une catégorie à part entière. Elle le veut de la même façon qu'elle voudrait s'asseoir aux commandes d'une Ferrari flambant neuve et foncer droit dans un mur à 400km/h : avec un un élan de terreur exaltante, avec une panique palpitante, le cœur tremblant et croyant dur comme fer qu'elle ne va pas le faire, parce qu'elle n'est pas encore fatiguée de la vie.

C'est difficile de pas céder à la tentation, parce qu'elle le regarde et elle se dit _voilà un homme contre lequel j'adorerais perdre_ , elle observe son merveilleux esprit et se dit _voilà un homme duquel je pourrais tomber amoureuse_ et ensuite _et pourquoi pas ?_

* * *

Pour lui, elle imagine un conte absolument fou. Pour ses ombres obscures, pour sa lumière aveuglante, et pour la chaleur envahissant de John Watson à ses côtés, parce que c'est ce qu'elle _fait,_ parce que frapper quelqu'un avec une cravache est sûrement merveilleux, mais frapper sans faire usage d'aucune arme, c'est proprement _divin_. Elle se met à nu devant lui et crie _regarde moi. pourquoi ne vois-tu pas tout ce qui t'es offert ? regarde .regarde moi. regarde. regarde_ et à la fin Holmes met parfaitement le doigt sur son erreur : Le jeu était bien trop élaboré : c'était beaucoup, beaucoup trop jouissif pour elle. Et quand on en vient au téléphone, son trésor invisible, elle marque une pause, le goût de l'adrénaline sur sa langue, et fait le pari le plus dangereux qu'elle n'ait jamais fait. (Maudit soit son sens de l'esthétique. Elle n'a jamais pu résister à la beauté d'une illusion parfaite.)

* * *

Dans sa vie elle n'a jamais été jalouse de qui que ce soit, mais après avoir su renaître de ses cendres dans une gloire éclatante simplement pour voir la tête que ferait Sherlock Holmes, elle regarde finalement John Watson, et arrive à peine à contenir son rire.

« On n'est pas un couple !» dit-il confus et dépité.

Elle s'empêche de ricaner : _Mon pauvre, mon pauvre docteur. Regarde-toi, tu pourrais le faire manger dans ta main et tu ne le sais même pas._ « Oh que si ! » rétorque-t-elle et ça devra suffire pour le moment, parce que jouer franc jeu serait ennuyeux et le bon docteur ne doit pas encore prendre conscience du pouvoir qu'il a sur sa cible. Ce serait préjudiciable au possible, surtout après tout ce à quoi elle a dut faire face jusqu'à maintenant.

* * *

Il y'a une seule leçon à retenir dans sa profession : on ne peut pas bien infliger la douleur sans apprécier soi-même de souffrir.

Comme c'est le cas pour tout ce qui n'est pas clairement ordonné, Sherlock Holmes ne comprend vraiment _rien_ aux affaires de la chair. Elle le regarde entrer le bon code, voit les boucles sombres des quatre lettres, et elle sait que les mois à venir ne vont pas être de tout repos, alors elle verse une larme, demande grâce une fois (pas deux), prend l'air défait, parce que l'illusion est tout ce qui compte et quoi qu'Holmes en pense, c'est loin d'être terminé et c'est une erreur qu'elle ne fera pas deux fois. (Il faut le laisser savourer sa victoire il l'a sans aucun doute bien mérité.

* * *

Deux mois de motels bon marché plus tard, elle est à genoux dans la poussière des rues de Karachi. (Elle n'a pas été à genoux depuis _une éternité_ , elle avait presque oublié à quel point cela pouvait être plaisant) et son cher Holmes arrive, sortant de l'ombre comme un bel ange vengeur.

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes de joie et l'invite à dîner encore une fois et ne lui dira jamais que ce n'était que de la fumée et des miroirs, juste une nouvelle création de son esprit, sortant du néant. Sa victoire lui tient à cœur, et on passe l'éponge sur l'ardoise, la dette est payée.

* * *

Les nouvelles lui arrivent lentement, mortelles et furtives, sans crier gare. Elle (commence) juste à prendre ses marques à Paris qu'Holmes a l'idée géniale de se jeter du haut du toit d'un _hôpital_ … Irene lit l'article alors qu'elle déjeune, hausse un sourcil à la débauche de sensationnalisme et jette le journal dans la pile des vieux journaux.

Sherlock Holmes devra mourir plus d'une fois avant que la Mort le garde pour de bon. (Mais plus tard dans la soirée, elle allume une petite bougie qu'elle pose sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, ferme les yeux à peine une seconde, parce que, eh bien, on ne sait jamais.)

* * *

Paris est certainement une fête, mais Holmes n'y est pas invité. Cependant, le simple fait de le voir donne faim à Irene, et ce n'est même pas la bonne sorte de faim). Elle ne dit pas grand-chose, mais après tout, lui non plus, il accepte de la suivre dans un petit café sur les quais et la laisse choisir une table ensoleillée en terrasse.

« Vous avez l'air de revenir de l'enfer ! » lui dit-elle franchement en laissant son accent manger les mots. Il ricane : « Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire ! » dit-il la voix comme rouillée, hésitante, comme s'il n'avait pas pu s'exprimer autant qu'il aurait dû. « Vous entre tous n'avez pas besoin que je raconte ce que j'ai fait… ou du moins je l'espère. »

Il n'en a pas besoin, parce que tout se voit sur lui. Jim Moriarty est mort le même jour que Sherlock Holmes, et bien que cela ait fait d'eux une sorte de jumeaux déments, seul l'un d'eux a passé les trois dernières années à se faire brûler vif. Pour faire court : Moscou, Rome, Athènes… juste pour donner quelques noms. Il sent la cigarette froide et il n'a pas simplement perdu son innocence, son innocence a été réduite en miettes. ( _Qu'est-ce que ça fait de regarder droit dans les yeux l'homme dont on vient juste de trancher la gorge, monsieur Holmes ?)_

Elle veut vraiment lui poser la question, mais en pose une plus brûlante : « Et comment le bon docteur surmonte vos vacances prolongées ? »

« Il croit que je suis mort. » Sherlock ferme les yeux. Le fantôme doré du docteur Watson se met à genoux à côté de lui et prend sa main : « _Il croit que je suis mort.»_

Et Irene sent un tout petit rien de son cœur se briser, elle sourit tristement, lui commande un petit-déjeuner, lui tapote la main en faisant attention à ses jointures ouvertes. « Il est temps de retourner à la maison, monsieur Holmes.» dit-elle. Elle va même à l'aéroport avec lui et ne porte pas de talons cette fois, alors elle doit se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle ne porte pas de rouge à lèvres non plus et elle ne laisse aucune marque.

« Je vous souhaite bonne chance, miss Adler » dit-il sur un ton compassé en ne perdant pas un pouce de sa taille,et elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« Irene, Sherlock, je m'appelle Irene.»

* * *

Irene Adler joue trois matchs avec Sherlock Holmes.

Il gagne le premier avec un ricanement et un doigt sur son poignet et elle gagne le second, lui offrant une vie et une lame, refusant un autre dîner. Trois ans plus tard, elle perd le dernier match à la faveur de John Watson, sur les rives ensoleillées de la Seine, et c'est la défaite la plus douce qu'elle ait jamais connue.

* * *

C'est bon d'avoir quelque chose en commun avec les serpents. Le soleil se lève sur une partie du monde et se couche sur une autre, et Irene se glisse hors de son ancienne peau.

Elle laisse les mots français faire virevolter sa langue et l'adoucir, laisse ses cheveux libres courir le long de son dos, elle porte des jeans déchirés la journée et se glisse dans des draps de soie la nuit. Elle pourrait voir l'Opéra National de Paris lui manger dans la main en moins d'un mois mais elle sent que des vacances sont de prend donc un soin religieux de son armure et elle part à l'assaut du cœur de la ville. Sa voix devient l'orgueil d'une dizaine de bars miteux, son sourire fait parler tout le monde, et un jour elle rentre chez un fleuriste et rencontre Gloria Norton et la terre s'arrête de tourner, juste une seconde, mais c'est suffisant.

* * *

Elle sait qu'un jour, Il lui faudra bien faire ses valises et muer à nouveau, et ça fait un moment que Gloria parle de Prague. Elle n'a absolument aucune idée de là où elle sera dans un an ou dans dix mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait vraiment changer, quel que soit le nombre de mues qu'elle laissera derrière elle.


End file.
